


Теплый "зимний" вечер

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker/James "Bucky" Barnes, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Petra Parker - Freeform, Protective Peter Parker, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter spider, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, Петра Паркер, Русский | Russian, фем!питер паркер - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Барнсу казалось, что не стоит нагружать окружающих своими проблемами. А Паркер ничего не казалось. Она просто была собой и дарила тепло одним присутствием.Или коротко, как случайная ночная встреча переросла в какую-то важную часть жизни Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 12





	Теплый "зимний" вечер

Барнс прожил долгую жизнь, чтобы понимать, что Петра слишком юна. Она была невероятно добра по отношению к окружающим и погружала каждого, с кем общалась, в теплые успокаивающие объятия света. Девушка интересовалась абсолютно всем, даже если совершенно не разбиралась в теме, была готова выслушать человека и поддержать. Казалось, что после рассказать ей о своих проблемах, они магическим образом перестают быть таковыми. Но Баки понимал, что это совершенно не так. Может, за свою чрезвычайно короткую жизнь она могла успеть пережить многое, но это совершенно точно не значило, что Петра сможет вынести груз чужих проблем.

А потому на каждый внимательный взгляд со стороны этого чуда он мягко улыбался уголком рта, как бы заверяя, что все хорошо.

***

Петра Паркер была намного сильнее, чем думали окружающие. И намного умнее, чем она показывала. Так что девушка давно поняла, что с Баки не все в порядке. Да и разве может человек быть в порядке после многолетнего плена в Гидре? После сотни убийств, совершенных его руками против его воли? Он родился много лет назад, пришел из другого времени, упустив так много в своей жизни. Единственным человеком, связывающим его с прошлым, был Стив Роджерс, который так и не смог до конца почувствовать себя в этом изменившемся мире в своей тарелке. Но мужчина продолжал делать вид, что все хорошо, и Петре ничего не оставалось делать, как стараться незаметно проводить с ним больше времени, украдкой рассказывая что-то про это время и технологии и выгадывая момент, чтобы прийти на помощь в нужное время.

В какой-то момент Петра обнаружила Барнса в три часа ночи, сверлящим взглядом свою кружку. Почувствовав неладное, она демонстративно протопала к холодильнику и вытащила банку мороженого. Баки отошел от непонятного транса и полувопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Та пожала плечами и, словно бы констатируя что-то само собой разумеющееся, произнесла:

— Мы с мистером Старком думали над улучшением костюма мистера Роджерса. Мороженого?

Барнс медленно отрицательно покачал головой, не желая вступать в разговор. Быть может она так быстрее уйдет, и в итоге он не станет грузить ее своими проблемами. Но у Петры сегодня, похоже, были другие планы. Примостившись за столом рядом с ним, девушка стала, уплетая мороженое, увлеченно пояснять какие-то нюансы работы. И если по началу Баки пытался отвечать односложно, то под конец беседы, сам того не замечая, втянулся в разговор и даже начал усмехаться на какие-то высказывания. Закончив уничтожение лакомства, Петра убралась за собой и с легкой улыбкой пожелала спокойной ночи. Она слегка притормозила, наблюдая за реакцией, прежде чем уйти. Барнс также расслабленно пожелал ей спокойной ночи, улыбаясь уголком рта. С легкой душой девушка направилась спать. По правде говоря, она сомневалась, что ее тактика сработает и что он просто не попытается избавиться от назойливого собеседника, но все прошло как нельзя лучше. А в это время Баки, который приготовился было вновь погрузиться в рефлексию, внезапно обнаружил, что все мысли вертятся вокруг Петры и их сегодняшней беседы. По правде говоря, его все устраивало, и он готов был бы хоть каждый день слушать это ласковое солнышко. Это было в разы лучше, чем из раза в раз встречаться с призраками прошлого.

***

А потом она вновь пересеклась с ним в ночи, и вновь принялась рассказывать сюжет какого-то очень крутого нового сериала, который она решила посмотреть, пока мистер Старк был ни сном, ни духом, о таком поведении своей подопечной. А затем еще раз и еще раз скрасила ночные посиделки Барнса своей болтовней. А потом, почувствовав вседозволенность, стала подходить и днем к нему, когда замечала его задумчивое состояние.

Ей нравилось иногда врываться в его звенящую тишину, встряхивать и вытягивать из удушающих воспоминаний. Не то чтобы у него всегда все было плохо, но именно темные и тяготящие моменты жизни с легкостью захватывали его разум, и тогда Барнс мог часами просидеть на одном месте, уставившись в пустоту. Петре доставляло удовольствие то, как менялось его лицо с ее появлением, как мышцы медленно расслаблялись, и из я-боевая-машина-для-убийств-я-одиночка он становился что-ты-снова-придумала-Петра-Паркер. И девушка со всем энтузиазмом принималась рассказывать про новый вышедший сериал, который они просто обязаны посмотреть (и который она, не отходя от дела, начинала включать), или про какую-то новую безумную идею для проекта, которую бы они могли бы реализовать с мистером Старком, или просто очередную историю, как она сегодня обнаружила кота и накормила его. В принципе, ему было не так уж и важно, что именно слушать в этой болтовне, главное, что она отвлекала от раздумий. Этот речевой поток и неиссякаемая энергия не утомляли, а скорее даже заряжали, потому что помимо того, что Петра была многословным собеседником, она также была еще и внимательным собеседником (когда требовалось). Так что если она замечала, что Баки сегодня вымотан, то голос становился на несколько тонов тише, и диалог из экспрессивного русла перетекал в умеренный разговор о каких-то бытовых вещах.

Барнс как-то упустил момент, когда он перешел из состояния "мне не стоит нагружать Петру" в состояние "с ней каждый день становится теплее". И теперь вечный холод, который ему мерещился везде, возвращая во времена, проведенные в Гидре, стал медленно отступать, потому что его вытесняло это теплое и расслабляющее присутствие Петры. Да, это совершенно не решало проблем, но почему-то становилось чуточку проще продолжать двигаться дальше.

***

Он настолько привык, что именно Петра его вытягивает из мыслей, что был удивлен обнаружить одинокую фигуру, замотанную в одеяло, сидящую в полностью темной комнате. И тогда Барнс вновь вспомнил, что Паркер просто человек, и накатил приступ совести, что он просто так занимал ее время и силы, совершенно эгоистично, пытаясь спасти себя. Но от самобичевания отвлек тихое шмыганье носа, которое вновь привлекло его внимание. Осторожно обойдя диван, Баки присел рядом с девушкой. Та слегка вздрогнула, как-то упустив момент, когда он вошел в комнату. Петра уже не плакала, но по ее неровному дыханию можно было понять, что сидела она так здесь довольно долго. Барнс посидел некоторое время, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, а затем поинтересовался:

— Что произошло?

В голове у нее происходила какая-то борьба, в результате которой, она сама того не ожидая произнесла:

— Я Человек-паук.

Барнс стараясь не показывать свое удивление, слегка напряженно усмехнулся:

— Это я знаю, а что произошло?

Отвлекаясь от переживаний, Петра погрузилась в легкую панику от осознания сказанных слов и сиплым голосом смогла только выдавить:

— Как?

— Я суперсолдат. Сопоставить голос, поведение было несложно. А еще я видел, как ты забиралась в окно.

Петра серьезно посмотрела на него, а затем сосредоточено кивнула, вытирая остатки слез.

— Если бы я была сильнее, никто бы не пострадал.

Барнс понимающе кивнул и заметил:

— Всех не спасти. У нас тоже бывают тяжелые дни.

— И как справляться? — тихо спросила девушка.

— Важно помнить не только о плохом, но и о хорошем, — словно бы отвечая своим мыслям ответил Барнс. — А если ничего хорошего не приходит в голову, то можно просто принять помощь других.

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, а затем вернулся с ведерком мороженого, которое впихнул в руки девушке. Затем подошел к пульту и, прощелкав несколько каналов, остановился на какой-то расслабляющей программе про животных. В это время он говорил что-то еще успокаивающее, но Петра не слушала Барнса, угрюмо наблюдая за его действиями. А затем совершенно спокойно Баки сел рядом с ней, вопросительно глядя на нее:

— Что? — переспросила она, понимая, что, кажется, прослушала вопрос.

— Давай посмотрим программу про птиц.

Петра рассеянно кивнула, обращая внимание на происходящее на экране. А потом, поняв, что замерзает, прильнула к теплому боку Барнса. Тот ничего против не имел и, поколебавшись, положил на ее голову руку в защищающем жесте. Может, он довольно плохо поддерживал окружающих, но Петре было достаточно и этого. Главное, что ощущение одиночество растаяло, а на душе было тепло. Кажется, она нашла свое решение проблем.


End file.
